Vipers
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: I live in a strange, dreary world, where everything is your enemy. If you turn your back for a second, you'd be dead before you turned around...


Vipers  
  
Chapter One: Ordinary Girl  
  
My name is Ariana Hitome VeCharia Kanzaki.  
  
I am not like all of you young girls out there, I am very different. I won't be around when you're all gossiping about how perfect your boyfriends are, or when you're running off to go to the mall. I won't be there. This is because I have a duty. Everyone thinks that I'm just another one of you clowns, begging your boyfriends to stay with you forever. Begging them to kiss you, and tell you that it'll all be all right, because they're going to be there for you.  
  
But that's not reality. The next time someone prettier comes along, they'll leave you in a minute. No one's love will last forever. I learned that the hard way. But I am not such a naive dreamer anymore.  
  
I find that shutting everything out is easier. If you let someone close to you break you, you'd give up on living. But I am different than all you young naive dreamers. I don't have such warmed hearts as yours. I would kill you all in a second. But that doesn't matter. You'd be dead before you recognized me. None of my targets have lived to see the next twilight. Not even one.  
  
My clan is the most powerful one in Japan. The Kanzaki Clan. No one crosses our path. They will all be illiminated. No questions. No exceptions.  
  
I am standing here, in front of another target. But now I think. Does this person deserve to really die? She is but a small child. Maybe the age of my younger sister. Around twelve, if I'm not mistaken. Does she need to be sacrificed for my clan's cause? Would I slaughter my own sister if it was her?  
  
I see the fear in the girl's eyes as I slash through her with my dagger. Her body slumps to the floor with blood covering her silky hair and stomach. Her blue eyes now blank and dead. I watch as the sirens in the distance come closer. Was it fair? No. It's never fair.  
  
My emerald eyes blink away tears, and I wonder why I cry every time I slaughter someone.  
  
I pick up the girl's body, and carry her out to my car. Throwing her into the sealed off back, I walk around to the front, and drive for a while, not stopping for anything. I am now about an hour out of the city, and the stench of the girl's decaying body sickens me. I stop at the special burial ground for my targets. There are two places. One is in an old abandoned village, next to a waterfall.  
  
Burying her, I put a grave marker, in this case, a pile of rocks from the river, and a large branch with feathers and beads on it. I had prepared this marker a while ago, when I had thought of killing myself. But I didn't deserve the honor. I didn't deserve to be blessed with such bliss. She hadn't deserved it, either. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that wasn't her fault, I suppose.  
  
The pain in my heart is so real. And none of it will ever heal, because over time, it stays the same. Time can't erase the pain that I have been though. There's just too much, that time cannot erase it. There's not enough time. There never is.  
  
I stare at the girl's grave for a moment. I hate what I must do all the time. I hate the life I live. I walk back to my car now, and drive back to the master's house. Okay, a.k.a. my Father. The scumbag that he is.  
  
I walk up the grand stairs, and into master's study. He turns to look at me, not at all pleased with my appearance. My hair is matted, covered with dirt and brambles. My face is dirty, putting shame to what my parents call my 'inner beauty.' My clothes are torn, which always seems strange to the others, since I just got them today. My shoes are muddy, and all torn up. The scar over the left side of my lip throbbed.  
  
Would I always live this way?  
  
Would I ever be an ordinary girl?  
  
~*Chapter One End  
  
It's sad, doesn't make sense, and is totally annoying. And no, I'm not a serial killer, or anything. I was just listening to VERY depressing music, so, yeah . . .  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
